Wandering Thoughts
by Bluu'sChimera
Summary: Sasunaru or Narusasu.Sasuke confesses his love to Sakura...Not love for her,but for Naruto!Will she assist Sasuke in earning Naruto's forgiveness?or will she destroy their already tattered relationship?The latter sounds good.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:This is yah-oh-eeeee!BL!Boy's love!This means two guys will eventually ****.What?**** stands for kiss!_Really!_If you read it anyway...and complain...you're a hypocrite.**

**_RATING:M?For lemon in a later chapter...and blood?maybe?_**

**Disclaimer:If I owned Naruto...It'd be the best-selling BL manga evur!AND Neji would be mine!ALL MINE!not Sasuke's and definately not even to_ look_ at!*rant***

**This is my first story!*beams***

**---Chapter one-I Found You---**

She spotted him. He was walking with his hands in the pockets of his black pants,as usual,he had a bored expression on his face. She waved and called out to the older man enthusiastically,"Sasuke-kun! I was looking for you!"

He stopped and gazed at her blankly. If she had been anyone else,she might have felt intimidated or creeped out,but he was her friend and love of her life. Her heart clutched tighter and her stomach fluttered pathetically as his eyes met hers. She made her way over to him, after weaving her way through the bustling people of Konohagakure.

She soon stood in front of him and was startled by his comment,"Sakura,just the person I wanted to see."_Did I hear him right?_,she thought. Her heart leapt into her throat and sqeezed. Her breath hitched in her throat. Even after all those years without the mystfying boy,he still had this effect on her. She trailed behind him willingly as he beckoned her to follow.

Later,they sat in a booth at an ice cream shop. She tried desperately not to screw this up,but she had already spaced out and when Sasuke asked her which flavour she wanted she practically screamed,"STRAWBERRY!!!" They sat in silence at a booth in the corner,each of them staring out the window lost in their own thoughts.

She was surprised that Sasuke had chosen sherbet flavour. She could have bet Tsunade 10,000,000 yen that he would have chosen ,she hadn't.

"Why won't he talk to me?"Sasuke murmured to himself,licking the ice cream absent-mindedly."Why do I even feel this way?It hurts...",he looked at her expectantly.

"Huh?",she felt dumb at that precise moment. He had been talking to _her_.

"I'm sorry Sakura,I feel so...frustated! It's Naruto. I've been back for well over a month,and the idiot still won't talk-much less smile at me.",he said taking another taste of his sherbet.

She was utterly confused,"What?Naruto?Why?"

Sasuke gave a deep sigh,his face full of emotion. Hold on. _Sasuke _was _confiding his feelings _to_ her. _To_ Sakura Haruno of Konoha Village._Sasuke never confided in _anyone. _Sakura cheered inwardly,and showed Sasuke concern.

Sasuke was wrapped up in his story,"I don't _know _why...but I felt so empty when he looked at me the other day.I smiled,but it was like....like he didn't even _see_ me or care that I was there. I never felt so..._nonexistant_. I didn't like that. He didn't even smile back! I love him,Sakura! I really do! I can't stand being ignored like this! It hurts. It's like he's crushing me...my heart. I've even been losing _sleep_ over it! I don't know what to do!"

She was still stuck on that one sentence ice cream cone in her hand dripped to the tabletop,completely forgotten and blinked dumbstricken,her mouth agape.

_I LOVE HIM,SAKURA!_

Her name was in that sentence,but there was that one word between it,and it wasn't 'you'.

Sasuke loved Naruto.

Sasuke loved _Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha Village._

"Uuuuhhh,Sakura?",Sasuke said ,was so _un_-Sasuke.

"Yeah?",she was surprised that she could answer through her shock.

"Are you going to eat that?"

----

A/N

Omigod!Insomnia's a _good_ cure for writer's block! This was difficult to write because of the stupid formatting system . AGH!!!! Tell me if there are spelling mistakes and sentnces that don't make sense.

Sasuke loves Naruto!Sasuke has let down the mask of emotionlessness and confessed!...to Sakura of all people.I'll write the next chappie if I get a few reviews *crosses fingers for luck* heck,even _one_ and I'll continue!You might think Saucey-K was a lil' OOC,but I made him like that 'cause he's acting how he _thinks not with the metaphorical mask!_

Sasuke:I don't think that way-!!!

Shut up Sasu-ice-bitch!

Naruto:Don't talk to _my_ bitch that way!

Sasuke:Thanks Narut-_What the ****?I'm no one's bitch!I'm Sasuke Uchiha and the world and everything in it is my bitch!__Not the other way around!_

**Which brings up an important problem...who's uke and who's seme?Opinions welcome.**

Sasuke:You girls vote Naruto,I swear I will shove a **** up your *****.

Naruto:I win either way...

**_WHAT?!_**

Naruto:Huh?OH!Nuthin'!

All:REVIEW OR ELSE NARUTO WILL PEE ON YOU'RE CARPET!

Naruto:Wait...What?!


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am again! =P With the second chapter!Ah...y'know what?I like the idea of uke Sasuke!I think I might stick with it!Yeah...I get...so bored reading about Sasuke jumping Naruto and ****ing his brains out. Not that those aren't fun....but I read a Naruneji (Neji will be MINE!!!) and it was the best!!!So Naruto's seme!XD

I'm posting this early because I'm moving again.I'll probably be gone for a while,but I will update when I can.

The chapters will most likely be short though.

Sasuke:As if they weren't short enough!You being lazy?

Shut up!

**disclaimer:**I totally own this!!*gets shot in head*

Sasuke:**No people, 'Chimera-chan doesn't own Naruto and its _totally_ copyrighted characters.**

**SHUT-UP!They don't know that!**

Sasuke:Maybe next time...YOU WON'T MAKE ME UKE!!!

Naruto:Call me,seme bitch!!!

**_WARNING:yaoi, BL,Boy's Love....any questions?_**

**_YAma-nashi!Ochi-nashi!Imi-nashi!!!No peak,No point, No problem!_**

**_YAOI POWERS,ACTIVATE!_**

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

Naruto and Sasuke:Is that a sailor suit?

O.O Let's just start the story...

----------Chapter 2-------Wandering Thoughts-----------

Sakura was later walking in a daze,not sure where exactly she was going. Why couldn't she cry?Sasuke was unattainable again. Why wasn't she surprised? She was always left to catch up to Naruto and Sasuke.

The only people she could really trust in her times of need were Naruto and Sasuke,so who was she to trust now? Naruto didn't need to know. It was up to Sasuke to tell him what was going on.

None of that mattered now though because she still needed to decide what _she_ was going to do. She needed to decide how _she _felt.

It was going to rain. She sighed as the sprinkling quickly became a downpour.

Sasuke had asked her if she wanted to be walked home,but she had solemnly shaken her head and left him with his own thoughts.

Sakura had grown-up quite a bit. Her hips and breasts created a nice hourglass shape that he would have appreciated,had it been five years ago. Sasuke could not deny that she was beautiful. She was like a sakura blossom in every way and her hair had even paled a bit,so it wasn't_ blindingly_ bright.

She still loved him....He knew that,but he just loved her as his nii-chan. Nothing more was going on there unless Naruto refused him. He had confided in her because no one else had time to listen to their errand boy complain,and he was **_not_ **going to tell his crush!!! NEVER! At least until Sasuke's 'Lucky Day'...

Yes,he was no longer a ninja,but an errand boy. It was part of his sentence of ten year's unpaid community service. So far,it had been a month. It wasn't so bad. He had always been the best at D-rank missions,and the errands were no more than that. Everyone that met him said he was different from the boy they knew,and he was somewhat ostracized. What did they want from him?! Any traitor compared to his childhood-self was different!

Sasuke's skin was still pale as paper. One of his enemies,before he had severed her spine and disposed of her,had said he looked like a delicate porcelain doll. Sasuke would have to disagree. He wasn't nearly as creepy as a porcelain doll. Right? His raven black hair had gotten longer and now fell past his shoulder blades. His eyes weren't as bright due to the ugly sights he had witnessed(some being deeds of his own). His hands were no longer soft but the fingers were still slender. Sasuke's face did not have that slender feminine look anymore,but he had a strong chin and high cheek bones. In short,Sasuke was sexy! He had a six-pack that would make _lesbians_ swoon!!(or maybe he was being full of himself?)!His frame was too slender for his liking though.

Naruto...

_He has grown-up as well...Some things have thankfully stayed the same. His skin is still so tan. His baby cheeks are now lean muscle. The blonde hair is still made of sunshine and his eyes are like the ocean reflecting the sky(_he had been disappointed by the ocean in his travels and now knew,ocean water was **not** blue_)._

He was so was jealous of the blonde's more boyish figure and broad shoulders. It irritated him to no end how **manly** Naruto had gotten!When he,on the other hand looked like a fucking porcelain doll!He did **not** want to appear delicate unless Naruto liked it!Naruto...

_Naruto...Do you __**hate**__ me?I want to understand,but you just push me away.I used to do that to you... Is __this payback?_

Sasuke had been a stupid,hormonal teenager and now,a stupid,hormonal adult. Would he ever change?

_People never change. Not even for the ones they love. If they want to change,they can,but if it is wished __upon them,nothing but conflict will come of it. Using force can fall either way._

_Itachi...**HE** told me that,didn't he..._

Sasuke had learned this the hard way. Naruto had to drag him back by his _hair_.

_He looked so beautiful,covered in my blood. So erotic...His blue eyes were so angry and determined like the __boy I used to __compete with. Naruto's is different in some ways,but most of his qualities and habits remain __the same._

Sausuke smiled,"Like his love of ramen."

Sasuke grinned,"Mother always said that the best way to a man's heart was his stomach..."

Sasuke frowned,"I'm talking aloud to myself again.I need to get more friends."

---

Sasuke:**I will devour your soul.**

Naruto:Awww,Sasuke!You'll warm up to the idea!

That's right Sasuke!Ya just gotta beeeelieeeeve!

Sasuke:**Send reviews**....or else I will wear a dress in the next chapter and get together with **_Rock Lee.*shudder*_**

Naruto:_**I'll marry SAKURA!**......and in case this doesn't work,cheat on her with Neji._

_NEJI'S MINE!!!!!*sta-!!!!_

Sasuke:Stab him and you **?**

*retreat*

Chapter 3 due when I can get it in! I apologize for the shortness!This was sent in early so I wouldn't miss the Friday deadline I made for myself!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke:Oh no...._SHE'S BACK!!!!*runs for dear life*_

With the third chapter!!!!

Naruto:If you keep uploading like this,people will become....**_expectant_**.

*oblivious*

**disclaimer:Do I _look_ like a famous,_male _manga artist by the name of Masashi Kishimoto? I think not.**

Naruto:So what's goin' on this time?

It is now...*dramatic music*_** MPREG!**bwahahahahahahah!*_thunder* Naruto's the mommy!

Naruto:Oh goddamnit!_Now,_I have to get on welfare,hire a baby-sitter,get a steady paying job,look into popular pre-schools,start a college fund,*mutters to self worriedly*

Sasuke:You know she's ****ing with you guys,right?

Jana kutte! I would _never_!!! I'm totally _serious_!*ominous*

Sasuke:*slaps the fangirl*

Okay,OKAY!!! I LIED!!!*cowers*

------------Chapter 3--------------Wandering Thoughts---

"WHAT?! HEY BAA-CHAN,I'M TOTALLY 100% OKAY!THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!!!", a deep,male voice screamed.

"I would have to agree with Tsunade-sama. You seem to have...disbanded from your usual habits and hobbies. You are most certainly_ not _'okay'",another,quieter male voice replied placidly,"Your friends,including myself,are simply worried about you and advise against taking any missions."

"Neji is right. _Leave or else._",threatened the hokage.

"Fine! See if I'll ever come back!",the man growled. He slammed the door behind himself as he left.

"Do you think it's wise that we deny him missions? The missions could release some of his pent up anger. Then,maybe he wouldn't take it out on _us_...",when the hokage didn't answer,he hurriedly added,"Just a suggestion Hokage-sama."

"Follow him Neji.",the Hokage replied finally. He could not read her expression.

"In secret?"'he asked.

"As his _friend_. See what's wrong with him."

"This means I am excused from today's paperwork?"

This time she sighed,"Yes,unfortunately..._such a good worker..."_

Neji wished he could make Naruto forget all about that bastard Sasuke,but he didn't have that kind of influence over the boy. Ever since Naruto had brought Sasuke back,he had been so distant. He no longer sang on Kareoke Night at their favorite bar,he didn't step foot outside except to ask for missions,he didn't even go to _Ichiraku's ramen stand _anymore!Neji had seen Ino,Sakura,Lee,Ten Ten,Kiba-hell even_ he_ had tried to make Naruto enjoy himself! Their encouragement had been fruitless. Naruto still isolated himself. It was beginning to piss Neji off! Believe Neji when he says it, rarely_ anything_ **_really_** pisses him off!

"Naruto-kun! Hey,wait up!",Neji called out to his PMSing friend.

Naruto stopped and waited for the Hyuuga boy to catch up. Neji was grateful.

"You haven't beem accompanying us on our outings lately. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we're really worried and missing you.",there he went again,always straight to the point. Neji really hated himself sometimes. He was no longer obsessed with destiny,thanks to a young Naruto,but now he spoke rather...dully. He was always speaking like some kind of fucking robot. Never expressing his feelings or opinions. _What am I? An introvert?!_

Naruto's eyes were narrowed hostily until he sighed in response,"I just don't feel like it lately."

"Why?",Neji replied almost instantaneously. He hated himself a little bit more._ If it wasn't for him,you would be scraping from the bottom of the barrel. You wouldn't be working under Tsunade-sama. Show a little compassion will ya? Practice what you damn preach!_

"I don't know...I feel so...empty.",Naruto was barely audible.

Neji was about to reply,but they had already reached Naruto's house. In fact,Neji seemed to be the last thing on his mind judging by the expression on his face. He was too busy gaping at a note attached to his door with scotch tape.

"Sasuke?",Naruto snatched the note off the door,skimmed over it with his eyes,crumpled it up, and tossed it over his shoulder. Neji was utterly confused. Before he could say so much as a farewell,Naruto had shut the door behind himself,leaving the Hyuuga alone. He had never felt more insignificant. Kcking at the dirt, Neji mentally congradulated himself on a job poorly done. He really _didn't _deserve to be Konohagakure's next-

"Hey,Neji. Haven't seen you since the trial.",a way-too-cocky voice murmured. Neji could already picture that infamous smirk that adorned the mouth the voice belonged to.

"Uchiha.",Neji hissed distastefully,"I guess community service hours are over?"

"That's right.",the dark haired male chuckled,"Still stalking the dobe?"

Neji's cheeks flushed pink,"I wasn't stalking! I was sent to check up on him! What do you call what _you _were doing?!"

Sasuke's smirk grew wider,annoying the hell out of the brunette,"Call it what you will Neji. _I_ was simply sending the idiot a message."

It was Neji's turn to smirk,"Can't you see? You weren't worth the trouble! The only thing _you _have to offer this village is the kekkei genkai you carry in your blood. Naruto will be mine,not yours bastard! Because of you-!,"Neji composed himself,"Naruto has given up his dreams. You ruined his life. You should have died."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed,"I'd be careful if I were you Neji."

Sasuke walked down the road in the direction of his home and Neji picked up the message Naruto had discarded. It read in ridiculously neat handwriting:

_Naruto,_

_I want to talk to you. Meet me at Ichiraku's at 8:00 p.m. I'll buy._

_Uchiha,Sasuke_

Neji snorted. Arrogant bastard had been _rejected_ by the person who cared for him most. That meant Neji still had a chance with the boy that had meant so much to him ever since the chuunin exams. Naruto had taught him that nothing was ever set in stone. People had free will and could choose any path they pleased. He chose Naruto.

Sasuke's exchange of spiteful words with Neji had really killed his mood. He needed ice cream...**_NOW_**. Ice cream was something he had indulged in a lot in this past month that he had been back. Ice cream,manga,and tea. His younger self would have strangled him for having such childish favorite foods and distasteful literature preference. He strangely found comfort in these things just as he strangely found comfort in Naruto's smile,his voice, his bodeee-_It's closed?_

Sasuke sighed. Just his luck. He frowned,rubbing his lip,wishing he had some cold,creamy sherbet. He supposed he could go to the a store to get some...He pulled up his sleeve and checked his watch. _Ah,I guess I didn't realize how early it was...I should go home and sleep or see if Sakura wants to do something. I could buy some manga. Yeah,I'll buy a manga to pass the time. I wonder how many volumes of Legal Drug I missed...Kazahaya,Kakei,your pretty asses are mine to stare at!_

He was surprised to find the shop was open,and even more surprised to see Ino behind the counter,reading the second volume of the manga he wanted.

_I'll have to buy something else. Today is not my day...,_Sasuke thought in annoyance. He couldn't let _anyone_ know that he read shounen-ai or even _CLAMP_ for that matter. Actually,he should leave to protect his pride. Did Ino like him still?

"SASUKEEEEEE! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be somewhere else besides a _shonen-ai and gay porn_ bookstore?",yelled Ino's way-too-smug voice.

"Shouldn't _you_ be owning a _flower_ shop?",Sasuke grumbled.

She strode over to him and slung her arm around his shoulder,"Shouldn't_ Naruto _be banging that _lonely,pretty-boy_ ass of yours?"

"Shouldn't _you_ be fucking Sakura?",he retorted in irritation.

"Silly Sasuke,just because we share an apartment,_doesn't mean_ I'm screwing her brains out. TOO busy trying to screw out Shikamaru's.",she grinned.

"Actually,dear Sakura needs to get together with Lee. God knows _you _don't like her.",Ino stated,seeming to lose interest in their conversation. She was too busy flipping through the book to find the BL scenes."So what can I do for _you _today?"

It was a long shot,but maybe Ino knew something about why Naruto was acting so cold towards him. _Apparently,she already knows about my feelings for him..._

"Ino,can I ask you something?",he asked(more like demanded).

She waved her hand nonchalantly,"You're gonna have to buy five items. It's about your most-beloved Naruto right? Naruto information costs five items."

Sasuke groaned inwardly because:He was all too willing to pay. He took two volumes of Legal Drug and three of Loveless. He then,impatiently waited for her to scan the books and regrettably paid for them.

"What information does your Naruto-deprived heart crave,my lonely little ice prince?",she teased._ Does she just pull these words out of her ass or what?_

Sasuke boldy asked,"Why is he mad at me?"

She practically cackled."So the plan _is_ Sasuke-proof! Since you were nice enough to purchase the books,I'll give you a hint,doll face",she winked,"Someone is tearing you from him. If you find out who,that's only half the fun! Get it,Got it? Doubt it!" She ushered him out of her shop and flipped the sign to 'Sorry,We're Closed!'.

--------

Personally,I think this sucked,but this chapter was meant to introduce Neji and Ino as their are vital characters that will greatly affect the story. Ehhh,but it was kinda slow...I may love Neji,but he will not get Naruto. He _had_ Na-!!! Anyways,questions?

Sasuke:What the ****?!

Naruto:Neji likes me?

Sasuke:Uuuuuummmmmm...community service hours?

Naruto:Is Ino on drugs?

Sasuke:Where did the love go? Why is there no...yaoi-ness?

It will all become clear in the next chapter! Chapter 4 will be complete with flashbacks from Sasuke's POV _and_** Sakura's conclusion.**

**Boy on Boy action?**

DEFINATELY.

Naruto:If you don't review...uhm...

Sasuke:I will stalk you...unnoticed of course.

If they don't know you're stalking them....then how will they feel even slightly creeped out?

Sasuke:I'm working on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto didn't think of himself as an angry person, but he found himself being angry most of the time. He stayed home, drinking beer and training, which weren't a good combination by the way. He would still go to Ichiraku Ramen Stand but for the most part avoided going out in public. Kakashi had suspended him, saying that he needed to sort out his problems before he began to love the violence involved with being a ninja. He got carried away _once _and he and his team had freaked out on him! _What problem?_

He grumbled such thoughts to himself as he downed the last of his beer. And _Sasuke..._

Well, he should have died. Naruto was glad he hadn't. He was also glad that Neji had helped him take back his words publicly. Neji had been so awesome! He belonged in that courtroom!

Damn Sasuke. All he would hear when he went outside was that he was back! Big deal! _Who_ brought him back? Uzumaki Naruto that's who! Believe it! That bastard hadn't even _wanted_ to come back!

Naruto popped open another beer. He felt numb.

_Why don't you come with me? We'll go see him, Sakura had said while extending her hand to him. He remembered staring at it, then shaking his head._

That had been the last day he had visited Sasuke hadn't it? ... No, why had he… Naruto dozed off, his beer landing with a heavy _thunk_ onto his floor.

Naruto had quite a mess to clean up. He tossed every empty beer bottle he found in his recycling, after he mopped up the puddle of the amber liquid off of the floor. _What a waste of money_, Naruto thought dejectedly as he looked around his apartment.

A complete disaster widened his eyes. There were instant ramen cups stacked in neat pyramids on every inch of his kitchen counter. By the way, when the hell had he done that! The beer boxes were also stacked in a pyramid that covered his whole tabletop. He only vaguely remembered making that one. On his way out of the kitchen, he stumbled over some books and scrolls. Judging from the way some were laying, neatly over lapping each other, he had set them up like dominoes then had stumbled over them in a drunken stupor. His eyes narrowed in contempt. The bottle caps lined the back of his couch in a neat row. He needed to quit drinking. Black out drinking was scary.

He reeked of alcohol and sweat (that couldn't be healthy); reminding him he hadn't showered for a week now? His stubble was too long to be called stubble anymore.

Naruto fisted his hand thinking, _I'll show Kakashi that I __**can**_ _be capable of self control. Neji-san, too. I'll show them all!_

An annoying blare disturbed the much needed sleep of Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes creaked open with tired resistance. The beast kept shrieking: _**bee-beep bee-beep bee-beep!!**_ Sasuke's hand shot out in annoyance, clipping the demon in its side. It gave one last cry before clattering to the ground, defeated. Sasuke smiled as he sank back into his sheets and onto his welcoming pillow. That's why chicks used to dig him! He had mad skill-_**bee-beep bee-beep!!**_ He sighed. Another day of doing D-rank missions.

He jogged down the streets of Konoha, hating his life with each step. In one year he had lost so much muscle definition! It was proving an almost impossible task to regain it. Sasuke groaned as he reached the stairs of the Hokage's Tower, his legs aching with the thought of his required effort. He was hardly able to breathe when he had reached the top. The guards looked on him in contempt and pity. He was only able to huff in response…How uncool. Sasuke _**had**_ to regain everything! If not, he'd feel like a failure.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san," Neji greeted. He was the Hokage's secretary of sorts. Sasuke also suspected that he was an ANBU as well, but that was only a hunch.

"Good morning, Hyuuga-san," he inclined his head towards the Hokage" Hokage-dono"

He was standing behind his desk apathetically, but turned around, his single visible eye glinting with amusement," Formalities again? You make me feel like such a stranger!"

His old teacher hadn't really struck him as one to lead a nation, but somehow it had happened. With Neji as his secretarial assistant, deadlines on documents were met and everything was done with professional promptness. Another reason the Hyuuga was to be hated. That annoying professionalism.

Neji swiped a manila folder from the Hokage's desk, pulling out a sheet of paper and reciting," Uchiha, Sasuke, total of missions for today's quota: eight."

Sasuke scowled, _usually it's __**five**__ but eight…Can I do this?_

Neji cited who the missions were from, then bowed to the Hokage then handed the paper to Sasuke. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he bowed to that damn Hyuuga. Kakashi turned to face the window and stopped Sasuke before he left," Have you spoken with Naruto yet, Sasuke?"

"No, but I plan to," was the man's confident answer. Then he smirked," Concern…doesn't suit you sensei as well as it does _Iruka_."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, completely unaffected by Sasuke's accusing words," What does _that _mean?"

Maybe Sasuke had suspected wrong. He shook his head and walked out of the office.

Sakura's gut clenched as it twisted, reminding her that this idea was masochistic. She felt sick, but this was for Sasuke-kun! Her heart hammered against her ribcage like a flustered bird, tickling her insides with the occasional flip-flop. Her world was crumbling with the unspoken words that her undying love and dedication were going to force her to say. Surely, an oni was possessing Haruno Sakura at that moment. It was a demon that was making her feel such horror. These were the thoughts forced into her head by possession. Speaking of her head, it felt numb. Sakura swallowed her spit, trying to dampen her dry mouth. She reached Naruto's apartment door, raised her clenched fist, but couldn't knock. Surely, Naruto was the demon plaguing her heart, without even meaning to be. Or maybe…it was Sasuke? Her heart throbbed painfully retaliating against her decision and her brain resisted by turning her thoughts to jelly. Could she effectively say what needed to be said?

"Here kitty-cat! Milk!" Sasuke set the saucer down next to the porch and waited for the lost pet to come out. It was his seventh mission. Only one more and he would be Scott-free! He grinned to himself as he offered his hand and cooed gently," Here, Yuki, Yuki. C'mere boy…"

"Figures you're a cat-person, you selfish priss," a familiar voice chuckled.

Anger leapt up unannounced,"The **fuck** you want Hyuuga?!"

The other man's pale eyes widened slightly. Sasuke inwardly cursed, he was usually very composed, but_ "priss"_? He was a ninja, bitch!

Realizing his rapidly increasing anger for the ass who had assigned all of those missions, he began his breathing exercises. The Hyuuga's surprised expression faded into a condescending smirk as Sasuke focused on breathing in a pattern. In through nose, out through mouth, in through mouth, out through nose…Repeat, repeat, repeat…Why was he so angry all of a sudden? It was abnormal…Probably stress…

Sasuke stood up from his crouched position to stand and face the smirking Hyuuga.

"The team sent to search your house today found something they think will send you to prison, if not death penalty," Neji's smile faded," Apparently, you're a pedophile? Explain to me exactly what you've been telling Haruka-sensei." By 'Haruka-sensei' he meant Sasuke's psychologist. Sasuke relaxed, if it was her, it was over something stupid in an attempt to get more money. She got paid a certain amount of money depending on how dangerous or threatening Sasuke was.

The Uchiha sighed as the white cat crawled out from under the porch timidly to eat. Two mottled kittens followed her. Sasuke sighed again, "I haven't said anything like _**that**_ to her at all. Unless…"

He laughed," Oh! Oh, _that_?!"

Neji saw nothing to be laughing about. In fact, for a split second he wondered if the allegations against Sasuke were true if Sasuke had that kind of reaction to something that could kill him.

She was still deciding whether or not to knock when he opened the door. Sakura's blood ran cold and she couldn't meet his surprised expression with her eyes.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! W-What are you doing here? Wanna go out?" Naruto's words were surprised, nervous, and then loud. Under normal circumstances she would have smiled and told him her true objective. Instead, she nodded and gave a soft confirmation. He was obviously surprised. He hadn't gotten his hopes up, but had simply asked out of habit. He was now in a state of euphony," R-Real-? Let's go then! A date!"

"I didn't mean that kind of outing, Naruto…" she said gently.

He frowned, and then said," It's about Sasuke."

It wasn't a question.


	5. Chapter 5

"Three times around, then behind, then up and in the loop," Sasuke recited as he tied his necktie. He tucked the accessory beneath the button line of his suit jacket. He felt like laughing, but restrained himself. He had to go to court over such a ridiculous thing. He could be killed over a graphic novel. How could something as petty as your reading preferences get you in so much trouble? To think that an hour ago he had been doing his community service hours!

He wanted to see Naruto and he didn't.

This time Sasuke _did _laugh. Those contradictive words echoed the text of the book that gave his psychologist the means to put him in an asylum and increase her pay.

_Loveless _by Yun Kouga, was a graphic novel about so much more than the ambiguous relationship between the twelve-year-old main character and his twenty-year-old 'fighter'. Even so, that was what the people trying to take Sasuke down were focusing on.

_***_

_He frowned, and then said," It's about Sasuke."_

_It wasn't a question._

She wasn't here for him. He felt at a loss for thought at first. Naruto felt like he was sinking. Then, he snapped.

"Uchiha Sasuke has nothing to do with me!" was said through grit teeth and Sakura's eyes widened at his hostility. That pleased him to see her distraught. She couldn't lean on him this time! No way. He had no sympathy for a woman who kept leading him on. His rage unfurled, but he walked towards his apartment, reaching for the door knob to spare her the argument that would no doubt come. Spare the tears. He had no condolences right now.

She grabbed his hand," Naruto please!"

He turned toward her, taking in her tearful stare. Her bright green eyes were captivating, but he turned away from her gaze, trying to concentrate on leaving. It was a poor attempt because her shining green eyes filled his thoughts. He reluctantly turned to face her, his hand leaving the doorknob. He snatched his other hand from her hold and folded his arms," Fine. What is it!?"

She smiled despite the harshness of his tone then said gently," I was hoping that you would…hang out with me and Sasuke this Sunday. I want you two to be friends again. I want us _all_ to be friends again, Naruto."

She said these things with a difficulty. She swallowed half-way through the first sentence as if her throat was dry and wore a grim smile after she was done talking. She wrapped her arms around her middle as if she felt sick. Something was wrong.

"You don't look so good, Sakura-chan. Did Sasuke put you up to this?" anger crept into his voice until he was yelling; the rage made him tremble," Forget him Sakura! We will _never _be that way again!! First that note and now this?! Tell your precious _Sasuke_ that he can go fu-jump off a cliff for all I care!!! His friendship means nothing to me!"

She looked at him in disbelief," Sasuke is your best friend! How can you say something like that! He _needs_ us, Naruto! He _needs __**you**_!"

Naruto felt his stomach turn as his chest tightened. Why should he care? He didn't.

So he laughed at her contemptuously," If I was him,_** you**_ would be all I needed Sakura…"

He said her name softly, his rage cooling. He gently held her shoulders," Forget about him Sakura. He doesn't appreciate you at all. He takes you for granted all the time and I'm sick of it. Forget him. Just forget him. I can be so much better. If not me than someone better… Just. Not. Him."

She brushed her forehead against his chest. Her bangs tickled his collarbone which made him shiver.

"I just want things to be how they were… It was so peaceful back then." she murmured.

Naruto ran a hand through her hair," Yeah…Team seven…but things change Sakura. _**People**_ change."

She pulled back, "You're right, Sasuke _has_ changed again, but for the better. Please make amends with Sasuke-kun."

***

"Uchiha-san has always been…unstable. I believe that he should be kept under surveillance at Elms Peak Asylum. He is too dangerous to function properly in society because he is a danger to himself and others," with that Haruka-sensei, Sasuke's, psychologist frowned at him. Her mouth twitched though. Sasuke knew that that simple action meant that she wanted to smile. She had won?

He looked to Neji and all of the fear swelling in his gut dissipated. Neji looked smug so they hadn't lost yet. Sasuke wasn't going back to that place any time soon. The man leaned back in his chair, confident in Neji's defense.

Hyuuga tapped his chin contemplatively for a moment then said," You are saying Uchiha-san told you in length about these feelings?"

"Yes. I would have never thought he would have these feelings towards…children," she said gently, her eyes gleaming from beneath her spectacles. Sasuke wanted to punch her so hard that the plastic shards from the lenses would cut them. He resisted a smile. She had never been supportive of him because she was always trying to make him out to be an angry psycho or a sexual deviant. This was the first time she had gotten some believable evidence.

Neji asked," Where's the session tape?"

She glanced up in alarm," Pardon?"

"You tape all your sessions with Sasuke in case you need evidence to back up your convictions, as is the case with all ex-convicts on probation. Unless you have a witness," Neji asked smugly," Did you…lose it Sensei?"

She was flustered," O-of course NOT I am a professional and the sessions are private!"

Kakashi sighed," Do you have this tape then sensei?"

She adjusted her glasses nervously," Ye-Well I do not have it with me at the moment."

"Because it never happened!" Neji concluded.

Her mouth gaped then moved as it tried to form words. She gave up. Sasuke glanced eagerly at his former sensei, waiting for his decision.

Kakashi let his eyes fall to the sheets of paper before him then sighed. He wrote down something and looked at Haruka," Haruka-sensei, if you don't have any proof than you are wasting my time. The charges are dismissed and I apologize to the court witnesses." He slid the papers into a folder then proceeded to leave, the two ANBU witnesses and two civilian witnesses following him out the door.

Haruka slumped in her chair, utterly defeated and Sasuke felt euphony at seeing her listless face.

Her chalky face was red with embarrassment. Earlier in the meeting, it had gone red as she shamelessly admired Neji's physique. Now she wouldn't meet his eyes as he said farewell.

He wanted to laugh at her and buy Neji a drink.

Relief was more dominant though. He wanted to see him…

***

Naruto pushed her away firmly by her shoulders," I won't make amends with _him_ no matter how much he claims to have changed!"

Sakura batted his hands away," Why can't you just-_**Let. It. Go?!**_ Sasuke-kun is important to me! Naruto-kun is important to me so-!!!"

"So it comes to that! _**He **_means _more though_. That will always be true. If not, forget him!" Naruto yelled.

"You _**love**_ him," Naruto accused. He knew she did. It was practically written on her face.

"I love you both! Why can't I have you both?! You're my friends…I love you both…I luh-love…"her voice was broken by her sobbing and her knees buckled beneath her. Sakura hid her face in her hands as she cried," I could-e-n't ch-oose!! Don't m-m-ake me choose! I love you both!"

Naruto snorted even though his heart panged with hurt and he felt regret," You've always picked him over me any way. You love him and he-"

She stood up angrily, her eyes puffy and nose red. The strands of her bangs were plastered to her cheeks with tears and her eyes glinted horribly as they brimmed with fresh tears. She pointed at him and screamed," HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! HE LOVES** YOU**!!! HE LOVES YOU, NARUTO, NOT ME!!! He-He", she grabbed onto the front of his shirt for support as she cried harder," He loves you…not…"

There was a long pause filled with the sound of her sobs.

Naruto smiled," Oh really? This… I'll make him pay then. I'll make…I'll make him wish he loved you. Don't worry Sakura. He'll pay for everything. He'll be yours, because God knows _I _don't want him."

The words came out in a frenzied rush as they tumbled from his mouth. Was this really Naruto? What had she done? She looked at the man who she had admired for his strength. He was breaking though. Sasuke's betrayal had hollowed him out, leaving…vengeance?

How could he be this way? Why? She had had good intentions, but the truth had slipped out in her anguish. She had wanted Sasuke-kun to be happy! So why had it gone so wrong? Why did Naruto want to hurt him? Sasuke loved him…How could someone react in hate to love?

This couldn't be Naruto…This wasn't him. This wasn't her Naruto. Naruto didn't mean what he was saying. He would feel better after some sleep. Sasuke was like his brother. He loved him right?

"He'll regret making you wait. He'll pay for hurting you"

No…This meant that her hope of reuniting her friends was an impossible dream. If only they could go back to those times. If only she had been enough to make Sasuke forget.

If only…


	6. Chapter 6

_Pain…He hated the pain in his chest. The nurse had given him an anti-bacterial napkin to wipe off the blood on his arms and so he was._

_Wiping and wiping and rubbing it all away. Just forget it ever happened. A nurse grabbed his arm but he yanked it away and began pacing as he rub-rub rubbed it away. She grabbed him more forcefully and he turned. It was Sakura staring wide-eyed at him. She spoke but he couldn't concentrate on the words. His own lips moved, but he felt the words rather than heard them being said._

_I brought him back Sakura. I brought him back. They fluttered out of him, glad to escape. Tears filled her eyes and this time he heard her: That's great, but the doctors need to see you. They need to make sure __**you**__ are alright. Okay?_

"_But what if I killed him?! What if I-! He was really angry! He wanted to-I couldn't let him!"_

_Again, the words stuck to one another and were freed in a frenzied rush._

"_Let me take a look at your wounds. I'll take care of you." she whispered._

_***_

_When he calmed down, it was like his ears were gradually being opened to the noise around him. Only it wasn't noise. Decisions were being made._

"_Sasuke Uchiha is a criminal! What would be the point in saving him? We'd just execute him anyway!"_

"_I would have to agree. He has nothing to offer but trouble."_

"_So? I think we all have come to the point!"_

"_Yes, yes! He will be executed."_

"_No." Naruto's lips trembled as he spoke, "Sasuke has plenty to offer...something very useful."_

"_What would that be, Uzumaki-kun?" Tsunade asked._

"_Why are you defending that monster that is far past his euthanization date?"_

"_He has...the Sharringan." Naruto hoped talk of a dead Sasuke would stop here. He wouldn't be able to bear another loss. He wouldn't be able to bear the loss of his best friend. Not again._

"_The Sharringan? Ha! We're lucky the little bast-__**brat**__ hasn't woken up halfway through his blood transfusions and burned us all to hell with Amaterasu!"_

"_Actually...," Tsunade murmured," The Yamanaka family and I were working on a chakra suppressant technique that would completely shut out his chakra without any side-effects...and a phobia inducing technique that would prevent him from killing. We haven't tested it though..."_

"_Why are you talking as if we've agreed to this!"_

"_Losing the Sharringan would be a loss…a __**great**__ loss as we have reports of Sharringan in other villages."_

"_Yes, but none of the people have a __**real **__Sharringan user..."_

"_There is still the problem of if Sasuke will cooperate!"_

_Naruto cried out," We could put him in an asylum! I believe Sasuke is mentally unstable! If he gets better during the course of a year he should cooperate!"_

_Sasuke was put in an asylum while they debated._

_Naruto and Sakura visited Sasuke almost everyday in hopes that he would somehow just change back overnight. Instead of granting their wishes, Sasuke was unresponsive and stared at the wall. Soon, they visited less and less because of missions and towards the end of Sasuke's stay in intensive care, their wishes were granted. He had changed for the "better" as Sakura said. Sasuke was normal and polite and…Naruto stopped visiting because the pain in his chest returned. It would have been better if Sasuke had died._

_It was the terrible truth. This Sasuke deserved to suffer. Naruto was scared of his own dark conclusion, so he stayed away. It felt as if the air were being taken from him. It was as if there was an eternal eclipse of his mind._

_And Sasuke was the one shrouding him in darkness. He wanted to take back what he had said. He wanted them to execute Sasuke. Sasuke's memory was ruined and this person wasn't him._

"_Sasuke" deserved it._

And now there was a way he could hurt him. The monster in his heart craved to see Sasuke's face twisted in pain and it didn't. If that Sasuke was hurt, then it couldn't be Sasuke. That person was artificial Sasuke who was created by Tsunade-baa-chan and Ino Yamanaka who gave him those mental handicaps. If Sasuke wasn't hurt, then it was Sasuke!

That was his resolve! "I'll make him pay for both of our pains, Sakura" he sealed the deal with those words.

He wasn't sure how to hurt him yet, but if Sasuke really did love him, it would be easy. It would be easy to worm his way into his heart and tear him asunder. Naruto could make him feel the same thing, the same agony he himself was in.

He finally understood the force behind his past enemies' actions. This pain, anger, and dark, almost lustful passion that made you want to completely destroy something. His heart was pounding sporadically as it filled him with adrenaline and yearned to escape him.

So _**this **_was vengeance! He laughed angrily," I finally understand why you left Sasuke…"

Sakura was too wrapped up in her own agony to hear him. He should thank whoever for the small blessings.

_Yeah, I finally understand you, Sasuke…so why aren't I happy? _,as he thought this he realized that he was crying too.


	7. Chapter 7

It was such a rush! His brain was buzzing with electricity at the near death experience! Sasuke couldn't help but grin. He hadn't felt this happy since…ever.

His grin faltered, but he shook that sobering thought away, preferring this euphoric state.

His psychologist was being replaced and he was no longer in danger of death. Who had pulled him from the brink? Neji fucking, Hyuuga!

This probably meant that he owed Neji now…

"C'mon Neji! I'll buy you a beer!" Sasuke said, as he enthusiastically clapped said Hyuuga on his shoulder. Neji stumbled forward a bit, as if teetering from the weight of Sasuke's hand, then glared at Sasuke.

"Since when have we been on such friendly terms you pathetic fuck? Quit smiling!" the man spat.

Sasuke frowned, he had never seen him so angry," What's your problem?"

Neji scoffed disbelievingly," _My problem _is that you should be fucking _dead_. After causing everyone around you to suffer, _how can you smile_?! You should be grateful _I even helped your sorry ass_! You should be _worried_ over how this will affect your reputation! You should feel _bad_! You should feel fucked damn it! You don't deserve to feel happy! Things shouldn't go so well for someone like you! After what you did to TenTen…Naruto...Sakura even! Her and Naruto the most! You don't deserve to smile carelessly!"

_TenTen he says…_, Sasuke thought absently, _TenTen…What did I do to TenTen?_

He glanced at Neji, whose face was flushed from yelling and he said gently," I haven't forgotten Neji, and I really am grateful that you helped me out but, if you really do hate me so much, why did you help me out? If you hadn't helped me, then I would have been dead or as good as dead. So why…?"

"Because I promised I would," he mumbled the rest, but it sounded like," _It's all we have now._"

"Promised who? Sakura's the only one I can think of who would make someone promise something like that or worry about me like that." Sasuke marveled.

Neji laughed softly," You really think that?"

Sasuke didn't answer, for fear of being wrong.

Neji smiled suddenly, Sasuke felt a chill go up his spine. "Well that's just fine. This means I have a chance after all." Neji murmured dreamily. As Neji walked off Sasuke thought he heard him say,"_ I don't have to be alone…_" Sasuke was sure that he himself had thought it up because it didn't seem like something Neji would say, but of course, he hadn't seen Neji act anything other than embarrassed or collected and that was…Neji had lost all his temperance because Sasuke had _smiled_ when Neji felt that he should feel worse.

Why would he…?

Sasuke understood then that he and Neji were the same type of person; except Sasuke was…would the words 'less restrained' be right? Maybe Neji found satisfaction in knowing that they wanted the same thing but were both miserable. Now that Sasuke came closer to happiness, Neji felt more in the dark? Was this some sort of strange companionship? Maybe Sasuke was over-thinking this.

Even so, he couldn't help but wonder what the Hyuuga was thinking in that stressed brain of his.

***

_Maybe I have a chance…Sasuke is clueless so maybe I'll get another chance before Naruto starts to take their friendship further…Maybe…Tch! 'I'll have a chance' is what I'm thinking but...,_ he didn't want to think the rest. His heart already hurt and clenched in resistance to the thought.

He was already crying. He hurriedly wiped those tears away, telling himself he would be loved. That he wouldn't be alone anymore, but as he reached his home and opened the door…

As he took off his coat and threw it on the couch…

As he walked through the empty hallway and to the bathroom…

Then flopped onto the empty bed that made memories stir…

It never felt lonelier. He grasped at the empty place on the opposite side of the bed, _why did you leave me? What did I do? I would have done anything…I would have begged…but you just left…and the one before you,' I want to take a break…see other people. I want to compare.' he said. What the hell does __**that **__even mean?! I wish I didn't need anybody but, I don't want to be alone,_ Neji thought despairingly. He really didn't.

He really couldn't stand it anymore.

***

Sasuke rubbed his lip absently thinking, _I could really go for ice cream. Maybe if I had asked Neji, he would have come with me. Beer doesn't appeal half as much as ice cream! Ice cream headaches don't last as long._

It wasn't that late, so the ice cream parlor should have still been open. He hurriedly walked in that direction, sherbet on his mind.

As soon as he got there, Ino greeted him," Hey! I knew you liked ice cream, but to make such an occasion out of it by wearing a suit…not that you don't look good enough to eat yourself!"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke snapped; he was annoyed that he probably wouldn't be able to enjoy his treat in peace.

"If you didn't know already, girls are suckers for sweet things." she said smirking then asked curiously," Who's the suit for?"

"Who? I think you mean what." Sasuke said, opening the door for her.

She grinned," Ooh! A polite man in a suit, every girl's dream!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, then became cognizant of who he was talking to," Hey Ino, about last time we spoke you-!"

She slapped a hand over his mouth," Banana split and we'll talk."

"Man you're expensive!" Sasuke growled, removing her hand.

"Not me," she corrected," but the valuable information I have to offer."

***-----------A/N:**

**Man, how funny is it that Neji and Ino parts come into play in the same chapter again?**

**Please **

**Review!**

**Or else some NEJISASU 3333333333OR NEJIXSASUXLEE :D**

**HMMM...Or maybe I'll end it at the cliffhanger *evil laughter***

**I want ice cream T_T**


End file.
